


A Walk at Christmas Market

by Pikartiste



Series: Main Show [1]
Category: Ripper Street
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Friendship/Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikartiste/pseuds/Pikartiste
Summary: Few days before the Christmas Eve, Edmund took Jane to go to the annual Christmas Market in Whitechapel.Takes place during season 2.





	A Walk at Christmas Market

It was few days before Christmas, the snow had fallen all the night and had covered Whitechapel with a thick white coat. The weather was frozen which held the snow, hiding the filthy town pavement. But the people didn't care about it. At the contrary, everyone was outside to enjoy it the most possible, marveling by this pearly whiteness.

 

Despite the cold, Winter could warm every heart too.

 

***

It was also Edmund Reid's day off. He needed to change his ideas, so he invited Counsillor Jane Cobden for a walk at the town's Christmas Market. It was held by the Germanic immigrants who reunited together for severals days to share their traditions, whether it is food or anything else, who exposed them in small displays aligned in all the main street. It wasn't famous but it gained some success near the population which had pleasure to visit it.

 

Edmund and Jane walked next to each other, arm on arm. These two became closer and closer as and when they frequent each other, and enjoyed spending time together.

 

They forgot their respective problems for a while.

 

“I never went here before.” Jane said, dressed with an ivory dress, draped with a thick coat in white rabbit fur, and wearing a cap with the same fur, the same wore by Russian women. “Thanks you Edmund to bring me there.”

 

The Inspector, wrapped in a dark woolen coat and wearing his inseparable bowler hat, looked at the young woman walking next to him. He found her so beautiful with her ebony hair and turquoise eyes that her clothes brought out. “Oh ! You're welcome. Me neither to be honest. I never took time to come here, so I told myself that it would be a good occasion to go.” he answered her.

 

“And you were right.” the Counsillor added.

 

The crowd hurried around them, rushing to a stall to another one and a group was formed around one in particular, the one were roasted chestnuts were sold. Everybody jostled to get their little cone while the seller struggled to satisfied each of the impatients ones.

 

Edmund and Jane, when to them, prefered to walk quietly, taking their time to see every stells of this little improved market.

 

“Winter, and December mostly always make me so happy.” Jane said nearly dreaming. “Many people say that it's a sad season, but to my mind, I find it happy. Especially when Christmas comes. So I can spend more time with all people I love. Thing I can't do normally, unfortunately.”

 

Edmund listened her carefully. “I agree with you, Jane.” he said. But his attention was quickly attracted by the other side of the street. There, in the small park, children of every age played together in the snow. Some of them were doing snowball fights, the others built snowmen; finally, the oldest ones were doing the snow falling from the trees in the youngest ones who laughed out loud.

 

The Inspector was fascined by this spectacle. All these children who had fun and laughed toghether ! _His daughter_ who joined them, running in the pure snow and jumping under the snow mound falling of the boughs. _She_ would be covered by the snow and laughed with the others children, the joy of life which were reflected in her face -

 

_No ! Don't think about it !_

 

“Edmund ?” Jane called, worried.

 

Edmund shook his head and turned towards his friend. “Forgive me, I was in my thoughts.” he said to her sneering to hide his sorrow. But Jane didn't seem so convinced.

 

Further ahead, smoke went out from a small makeshift tent built to the angle of a street, and where a smell of buns was coming off.

 

“Would you eat something ?” Edmund asked to his friend who was surprised.

 

“Well … Yes, why not ?” the Counsillor answered smiling.

 

They moved towards the tent. It was held by an Alsacian, moustached and jovial immigrant where he baked pretzels and simmered hot wine.

 

Edmund greeted him. “We would like two pretzels and two glasses of hot wine please.” he ordered then.

 

The Alsacian got to work immediately, wrapping two big smoking pretzels in newspapers, and pouring two ladles of hot wine. Edmund thanked him, payed him then took the delicious improved meal, giving Jane her slice.

 

***

The two friends were sat in a little bunch bording a driveway. The crowd wasn't here anymore. They ate quietly, contemplating the wonderful landscape of their buried town.

 

“It's delicious !” Jane exclaimed bitting with all her teeth in her pretzel.

 

“Glad it pleases you.” Edmund said laughing. He found her adorable eating her meal with so much appetite. He sipped his hot wine watching her tenderly in the corner of his eye.

 

When Jane finished her pretzel, she licked her fingers one by one. “What a treat !” she exclaimed again.

 

Then she greatly turned towards the Inspector. “P – Please excuse my manners ! I know it's not correct at all, b – but I couldn't resist.' the young woman apologized, nearly distraught.

 

Edmund bursted out laughing. “Oh but it's nothing, my dear !” he said pulling out a handkerchief and reached it to her. “You still have the right to do what you want, no ?”

 

“I know.” Jane said taking the handkerchief to wipe her hands. “But I've an important position near people. I – If they see me like this -”

 

“So what ?” Edmund snepped. “We're only both for the while. Who cares about position ? You perfectly know that I'll never judge you, Jane.” he said.

 

The Counsillor blushed. “Thanks you.” she said shyly.

 

Then she came closer to the Inspector. “Would you like to come at home for Christmas ?” she asked. She put one of her hand in the Inspector's arm. “My parents and my sisters will be there. And of course, your family'll be welcome too.”

 

Edmund looked at the pavement sighing. “I – I'm sorry Jane, I can't. It's … I can't leave _her_ alone at home, and you know it perfectly.”

 

“Ah.” Jane sighed releasing her friend's arm. “I see.” she simply said.

 

The Inspector felt suddenly guilty, he wanted to spend Christmas with her so much, but he knew it was impossible. He saw disappointment in the Counsillor's face, which gave him a little pinch in his heart. He guessed how much it should count for her.

 

“I beg your pardon, Jane.” Edmund apologized. “I would like to come too, but … You know … It's complicated-”

 

“Don't justify yourself, Edmund.” Jane snapped him gently with a half-smile. “I perfectly understand and I'm not mad at you.” she said.

 

Edmund tenderly smiled at her. “You're a good person person, my dear Jane.” he said. He grabbed one of her hand and strocked it. “Don't forget it.”

 

Jane, who wasn't totally accustomize to this type of contact, blushed intensely and let down her gaze. She stupidly smiled. Goodness ! She seemed to become a teenager during her first date. Decidely, this man knew perfectly how to do with her !

 

They could spend a long while this way … If Jane's attention wasn't diverted.

 

The Counsillor sharply stood. “Oh my God !” she cried.

 

The Inspector worried. “What's going on ?” he asked.

 

“Look !” she said pointing the Thames. It froze during the night too and many people were skating in.

 

“It been so long time I didn't practice it. The last time had to go back to … Oh I don't remember exactly … Six or seven years ago I think.” Jane said nostalgic. Then she stood up grabbing her friend's arm. “Can we go ? Oh please Edmund ! I would like to skate at least once ! I miss it so much ! Please !” the young woman begged.

 

Edmund stayed puzzled : it was the first time he saw his friend acting like this. She, ordinarly very serious, became excited like a little girl in front of a toys store. But … She was so cute ! How can he refuses ? Edmund resigned.

 

“Well, alright.” he said.

 

The wide smile litting Jane's face proved to Edmund that he succeded to conquer it.

 

***

Few minutes later, Edmund and Jane were in the ice fit with ice skates. Edmund wasn't comfortable at all while Jane, at contrary, was in her element.

“So, you like skating ?” The Inspector asked tempting to stend in his legs as best as he could.

 

The Counsillor turned towards him. “Of course.” she answered to him. “I practice ice-skatting since I'm little girl. Sadly I'd to put this activity aside because of my duties.”

 

“Or don't you rather trying to tell me stories to impress me ?” Edmund ironized to tease her, hanging to the rail.

 

Jane sent him a challenged gaze. “Oh, _really ?_ ” she asked in a tone heavy with insinuations. “So, open up your eyes !”

 

In a jump, she rushed into the ice, whirling and turning between skaters. Edmund was speechless in front of all her graciousness and elegance, her moves' lightness and her body's fluidity took his breath away.

 

She came back triumphing in front of the Inspector. “Well, I see you can't believe it.” she said.

 

Edmund sneered. “Alright, you won.” he recognized.

 

Jane seems to not stay in place and was even starting for another lap. “Will you come too ?” she asked excited.

 

Edmund gulped. He never practiced ice-skatting before. Hesitating, he released the rail, rushed in the ice at his turn … And fall of all his long.

 

Jane held back a gasp placing her two hands in front of her mouth. “Everything's fince, Edmund ?” she asked rushing towards him.

 

Edmund got up laboriously. “Yes I'm fine.” he said. Then he scowled a little. “Perfect, I just make a fool of myself in beauty.” he sighed.

 

“You never practiced, aren't you ?” Jane guessed.

 

“No.”

The Counsillor put a hand in the Inspector's face. “Edmund,” she said solemnly, “it's okay if you don't know skatting.” She stroke his cheek. “You just told me that position wasn't important. Well, it's the same for you. You accepted to go with me in the ice and I'm very thanksful for that.”

 

Jane had words to reassure her friend who smiled at her. She took both of his hands. “I'm going to teach you.” she announced.

 

Edmund chuclked. “Good luck then.” he said.

 

“Oh but it's more easy that we could think.” Jane said. She retreated always holding the Inspector's hands. “Come on ! Don't be afraid. I hold you, trust me.” the Counsillor encouraged him.

 

Edmund, althought not so reassured, trusted his friend and began slowly to follow her trying to keep his balance.

 

“Very well Edmund, keep going on like this !” Jane encouraged him again.

 

She had to hold Edmund once or twice before he finally succeeded to find his balance. Feeling more and more comfortable in the ice, the Inspector didn't have difficulties to follow her anymore.

 

“ _Bravo !_ Bravo Edmund !” Jane cried.

 

Edmund smiled, even laughed. “Now release me, Jane !” he ordered, that her friend did. Edmund rushed at full speed, outstriping her.

 

“I succeeded !” he cried. “I suuuuuUU _UUUWAAAAAAAH !!!!_ ”

 

He suddenly lost his balance and fall heavily right in his buttocks. Jane burst out laugh.

 

“Well tried, Edmund !” she laughed.

 

Edmund stood in his elbows. “Fine, it won't be for this time.” he said. Then he joined Jane in a laugh burst.

 

It was the most beautiful day spend together. No struggles, not duties. Just him and her.

 


End file.
